When love finds you
by AdorableFairy
Summary: Bella and Edward meet. They instantly fall for each other, but Edward is engaged.
1. The meeting

**Hello! This is my first fanfic that I´m going to post. I would really appreciate it, if you took a minute or two to give me some response on the story. I have never written anything but school essays, so it would help me a lot. I truly want to become a better writer, than I am now.**

**Hugs, AdorableFairy **

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

BPOV

"Bella!" a little pixie called from the other side of the classroom.

"Alice, I'm coming now, be patient. There's no need to rush like that."

I quickly gathered my books and started walking towards her. I had no idea why she was so excited. She was practically bouncing up and down. When I finally reached her, she took my hand and dragged me out to Rosalie´s car. It was so quick that I nearly didn´t see us moving.

"Alice, you are aware of that the people around us are human? You can´t just move that fast without caus ing attention, even if you are excited."

She stood still for a moment, clearly having a vision.

"We´re good for now, no one noticed," she sang happily before getting in the car, taking me with her.

I really needed to know what caused her this much excitement, maybe it was something good. But if she wanted to tell me, she already would have. Rosalie was now in the car, I had barely noticed her getting in. Emmett and Jasper climbed into the Jeep. We usually drove like this, the girls in Rose´s car and the boys in Em´s car.

"So Alice, do ya´ think you could calm down just a little?"

Rosalie was finding this amusing. She must know what this is about or else she wouldn´t be laughing this hard.

"Sorry Rose, just can´t do," Alice managed to say in between laughs.

I have to know what this is about and it have to be right now!

"Okay, What´s causing this madness?" I said, hoping someone would answer me.

"Oh, it´s just our little Eddie. He´s coming to visit, he should be at the house right now." Rose answered and looked at me in the car mirror.

She didn´t even look at the road as she drove. I know that am safe in their hands, but driving with them is just downside frightening.

_Eddie_.

I suppose that´s the missing brother I have heard about. Edward I think he´s called. I´ve never seen him in any way, so is there really any purpose in taking me to their house, now their brother is visiting? Okay, maybe they want me to meet him, which would be reasonable. But there is obvious something more to it that they won´t tell me. I just have to wait till I get there to find out, I suppose.

We were in a matter of minutes back at the house. A silver Volvo was parked in the garage it must belong to this Ed ward. Mm, wonder that he looks like...

"Bella, aren't you coming?"

Rose had already parked the car beside Emmett´s Jeep and went inside. Alice was waiting for me to get out of the car.

"Sure, just thought of something," I replied her.

Everyone was in the living room, even Carlisle. He must have taken some time of the hospital to be here. I said hello to everybody and at sat down beside Alice, who sat with Jasper.

"Bella I would like you to meet my brother Edward," she gladly said, pointing at a boy sitting directly in front of me.

"Edward this is Bella, she´s my best friend."

I starred right into his golden eyes, completely mesmerized by their beauty. Why hadn't I noticed him when I first came in the room? His hair was all messy in a perfect shade of bronze. He was tall and muscular; his face was pale and he had the most stunning face I'd ever seen. The high cheekbones of his, the way he looked like he just stepped out of bed, it caught me. I couldn't look away.

"Hello," he said to me, looking me deep in the eyes.

His expression suddenly became frustrated, I didn´t understand why. I just sat there looking at him, proba bly looking like a fool.

"Well now you´ve meet, let´s go upstairs Bella," Alice sang.

I couldn´t react, I wouldn´t. Not when I could sit here in front of what seemed to me like a complete angle.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice seemed to be a little tired of waiting for my response, so she just pulled me of the couch.

"Um bye, guess I´ll see you guys later." I blurted out, my mind still spell bounded by Edward. There was just something about him that made me curious and wanting to know more.


	2. Can t stop thinking about her

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I was so glad to see that my story had gotten many hits. Just to clear something out: Bella knows about the Cullen's being vampires.**

**Enough babbling let's get on with the story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight – but I wish I did…**

EPOV

Alice and Bella had just gotten up the stairs. When she sat there front of me I couldn´t look away. Her deep chocolate brown eyes held me prisoner. I can still see them in front of me.

When I tried to read her mind, I got nothing. I couldn´t get one thought out of her. It really made me frustrated, because I´m used to know what a person is thinking. But in the end it only made me more interested in her. I have this feeling about her, like I've known her my whole life. She would fit perfectly into my world. It would be so nice to hold her…

_Stop thinking about her Cullen! She´s just someone you´ve meet in thirty seconds and besides you got Brittany now. _

It was impossible, that girl was in every one of my thoughts. I was amazed by the fact, that I didn´t feel myself craving for her blood. Surely she smelled delightful – like freesias, but the smell didn´t make my throat burn. That was a first for me. I have to talk with Carlisle about this.

I must have looked like an idiot, because I kept starring at the empty seat ahead of me.

"Hey Edward, seen something you like?" Emmett was booming with laughter.

"Yeah, seriously Edward, can you turn down on the need for her? I feel like hugging Alice and never letting go." He couldn´t stop laughing either. They were both rolling around on the floor.

"Well, um… There´s something I need to tell you," I said looking down at the floor. They had caught me in an embarrassing moment, cuz I… well I did like Bella after only three minutes.

"Let me guess. You and Bella have known each other in many years, you´ve just been too shy to tell us and now you´re coming clean about it." Emmett was looking rather serious concerning his statement, but I could see the twinkle in his eye.

Rose slapped his head and Emmett faked pain. He began crying tearlessly and sobbing in to his palms.

"Really guys, there´s something I have to say to you." I tried to get them quiet again, but it´s hard to concentrate when you keep hearing: ´Edward and Bella´s sitting in a tree…´from Emmett´s mind.

"Brittany and I are engaged," there, I finally said it out loud. I closed my eyes because of the relief of getting the information out in the open.

_Mm, why am I relieved that I finally said it? It should be a delightful thing for me, I´m marrying the woman I love. But why do I keep thinking of Bella then? Cullen get a grip on yourself! _

When I opened my eyes again I saw all the open mouths. Of course Carlisle and Esme remained calm. All of their thoughts bombarded me. They were screaming about how stupid I was.

"Congratulations son," Carlisle spoke. Esme embraced me in a hug.

"Congratulations? Why on earth are you marrying _her_? She´s fake, Edward. I thought you were over Brittany." Rosalie made her statement pretty clear.

"Rose!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I will not hear that kind of rudeness. If Edward wants to marry her, he will. Now everybody go to your rooms and do something."

I decided to go after Carlisle, so I could talk to him about Bella.

**This chapter is even shorter than the first one. Sorry about that, I'll try to make the next one longer. Check out my new story ´**_**starting over´, **_**It´s about Esme and Bella as mother and daughter.**

**R&R(: **

**AdorableFairy **


	3. Talking to Carlisle

**Heeey… a tiny tiny chapter is up for you. I´ve been very busy lately, so I haven´t had time to write some thing, hope that you don't get to disappointed. **

**Hugs (:**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight in any way, huh buh. **

EPOV

"Carlisle, can I come in?" I asked and knocked on the door.

"Sure son," he distracted answered. He was probably reading a medicine book. Not that he needed it. Car lisle knows all that there is to know about surgery and medicine. It has been his thing since he was turned. Carlisle has always wanted to do good things, he want to save lives and he´s done it for hundreds of years now.

I have a struggle with myself, for being who I am. I am this monster, who crave others blood. In my early years it was a battle for me to only feed of animals, but Carlisle helped me on the right curse. He has always guided and supported me. He was even happy for me earlier when I announced, that Brittany and I were going to get married. Deep in my heart I know that he doesn't like her - no one in the family likes her, but he and Esme at least tries to.

I opened the door and entered his study. As I expected he was sitting by the table reading a thick book.

"I have to discuss a problem with you." I started.

He nodded, motioning me to go on.

"Well, it´s about Bella." I said looking down at the floor. "I´m not sure it´s a problem anyway, there´s just something off about her. She captivates me and I don´t feel my throat burning around her. When she sat there I noticed something wasn´t right. There was all too quiet, I can´t read her mind, not one single thought. "

I finally looked up and saw Carlisle starring at the door. I went to sit next beside him, in the one chair avail able.

"Mm, I´ve heard of a case similar to yours. I think it´s called the _la tua cantante _connection. It´s when you meet your one and only, the reason for existence. The greatest love anyone can get. _La tua cantante _means that she´s you singer. But I can´t be sure, that the thing you just describe is that; because you are supposed to be craving for her blood, if it shall be the _la tua cantante _connection. Maybe this is something com pletely different. I´m not sure why you can´t read her mind. She can have a shield, she doesn't know about or perhaps it´s something with her brain. I think I will do some resource about it, quite an interesting case. How do you feel when she is around you?" He answered and asked.

"I have only been near her one time, but it was enough for me to feel the compassion, the kindness, the love. I really just wanted to go hold her and never letting go." I murmured. "Thank you Carlisle for helping me"

All what he had said confused me. Did such a connection between people exist? I had never seen it before. All my sudden feelings for this girl was simply too much. I couldn´t stand thinking about leaving her here. It was like she in mere minutes had captured my heart. I almost forgot about Brittany and how she was waiting for me to get married. Did I even want to get married to her now?

I opened the door and went up to my old room. I desperately needed a place to think.

Hello again fellow fanfictioners

I hope that it won't take long for me to update next and it will surely be with a much longer chapter.

See you soon,

AdorableFairy


	4. Monday

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all, sadly

BPOV

It is Monday. Two days after me meeting Edward. I still can´t stop thinking about him. He´s in my every thought - awake or asleep. It´s really weird for me to be having such feelings. I´ve never before had any romantic feelings or desires for a guy. Well, it´s not like I´ve been given any offers either. Emmett and Jasper are the only guys that I´ve spoken to for more than five minutes. So it´s not like I have experience on this subject and therefore I do not know how to handle this. Should I try to talk to him? Or should I just stay away? Arggh, I don´t know. This is all to confusing..

"Bellaaaa," I suddenly hear something outside my car. It´s talking really loud and banging on my window.

"No," I answer. I don´t wanna leave the discussion I have with myself in my head. But apparently it won´t take no for an answer:

"Bella you have to come out. You´ve been sitting in there for thirty minutes now. You have to go to your trigonometry class."

I turned my head and saw Alice. She was looking at me with a stern look in her eyes. I better get out of the truck now, or else Alice will drag me out. Most of the time she´s the sweetest thing on earth, but sometimes she can be downright frightening.

"Sure, sure," I finally asked her and climbed out of my red Chevy truck. Normally I would normally drive with Rose and Alice to and from school, but today I had driven by myself. I had wanted time to think about Edward. Ahh, Edward. That hair and those eyes...

"Bella, seriously? I´ve just gotten you out of the car and now you start daydreaming again. I don´t know what´s been going on with you the last two days. You´re insanely happy and giddy all the time. It´s freaking me out to be honest. You have to tell me what´s on your mind," Alice was yanking me in the direction of the school while she spoke.

"Uh hu," I lamely answered her.

"Bella!" she tried again, definitely not happy with my answer. I didn´t say anything, just kept on walking and daydreaming. She´ll eventually give up on getting an answer. I hope.

**Hey.. If there´s still someone out there reading this, then thank you. I´ve neglected for quite a long time now. I think it´s been a little over a year now. **

**Every time, I´ve tried to write anything for this story I´ve been completely blocked. **

**Thanks again to those who´s reading this.**

**AdorableFairy**


	5. Note

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all, of course.

BPOV

I´m walking down the hallway at school. Last week was brutal. The only thing I had been able to think about was Edward. Edward all the time. It´s really starting to irritate me.

I haven´t seen him again and I know that I won´t, but a little voice inside me tells me that I will. I just have to be patient.

I reach my locker, number 613. When I open it a little piece of paper falls out. As I retrieve it from the floor I notice the beautiful handwriting. The letters are perfectly written on the ivory sheet of paper.

As I read the short message I can´t help but smile.

**Just a small cliffhanger.. Hope you all are doing well and enjoying the summer! **

**I know I am! :)**

**AdorableFairy**


End file.
